kencyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Randir
*Randiroc (by the previous lord) |Matriarch = *Rawneth |Past matriarchs = |Senior randon = |Past senior randon = *Awl |Kendar population = Approximately 8,500 (both bound and yondri) }} }} The Randir are one of the powerful major Kencyr house. Reputation and archetypes The Randir are known for their ambition, politics, secrets, and strangeness. History During Gerraint's reign, Rawneth's father was Lord Randir. After he died, Rawneth took out a contract with the Bashtiri Shadow Guild against her father's heir, Randiroc, and made her son, Kenan (who was about 10 at the time) Lord Randir. Customs Some Randir only use their true names along other Randir, and some seem not to have names at all, like the Randir Tempter. The Randir tend to call all their blood-kin "cousin". Inter-house relationships Caineron The Caineron and Randir are allies —at least so far in that they are united against the Knorth. It is a "my enemy's enemy" type alliance. Both houses want power, and if the Knorth were out of the way, the Caineron and Randir would surely turn on each other in a heartbeat, as their former ally would then be their greatest threat to power. But with the Knorth in power, the Caineron and Randir unite in working to pull them down—and the question of which of the two of houses would take power next can wait. Danior The Randir have long had tense relations with the much smaller and much less powerful Danior, their neighbors across the river, who they would like to take over. Knorth They've had bitter feuds with the Knorth for many years. This came about through a series of secret conflicts and grudges among the Highborn of both houses, and as a result, though most people know of the conflicts, they don't know why. Rawneth courted the Knorth lordan Greshan, with hopes of having a half-Randir, half-Knorth son, who would be the next Highlord, giving the Randir power. Greshan's grandmother Kinzi, seeing Rawneth's intentions, forbid the match. This began the feud between Rawneth and Kinzi. Rawneth introduced Greshan to her favorite cousin Roane, who became his friend. At Tentir, Greshan and Roane called upon Ganth one night, and it ended up Roane's death. Blood-prices cannot be demanded for deaths at Tentir, but the Randir were still angry. This is where the larger feud began. After that, Gerraint tried to make a match between Ganth and Rawneth, to heal things between their houses, though that didn't happen. After Greshan was killed, Rawneth got Gerraint to agree that if she would restore Greshan, he would recognize any child of theirs as the Knorth heir. Gerraint died that night, so that did not happen, though Rawneth did conceive a son, with the changer who had assumed Greshan's form. Kinzi saw this, and after the child's birth, summoned them to Gothregor to have Adiraina read the boy's bloodlines. To prevent this, Rawneth took out a contract with the Bashtiri Shadow Guild against the Knorth women, resulting in the Knorth Massacre. Randir Highborn family tree Familial appearance Those of Randir Highborn blood are described as having thin, sharp features and hooded eyes. References }} Category:Kencyr houses Category:Major Kencyr houses -